


The space between them

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Its not expilcit at all, Multi, but not really, im sorry, my bois sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: Sex with three people could be difficult sometimes. Dreams stupid twin xl bed just wasn't big enough.Sapnap is sadnap :(Sorry this is really short. I couldn't think of anything else.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	The space between them

Sapnap woke up with two people practically piled on top of him.

Sex with three people could be difficult sometimes. Dreams stupid twin xl bed just wasn't big enough. Sapnap would awkwardly hover off to the side sometimes. 

Of course Dream and George had never meant to exclude him and it had only been a minute or two but Sapnap couldn't help but feel unloved. Even as he saw his two perfect boyfriends sleeping without a care in the world he couldn't help but feel alone. And suddenly the space between them and him felt so far. 

So he turned his back and pretended he didn't wake up. He hoped that when they woke up the would acknowledge him.


End file.
